


The Beginning Of The End

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Drabble, Gen, Hogwarts Era, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Slash, Innuendo, M/M, Rating: PG13, The Golden Trio Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just can't say no to Hermione...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning Of The End

“No, I won't do it!”

“Don't be such a prat, Ron. ”

“Excuse me, Hermione? I wasn't my idea spending our Hogwarts-camp here. I'll bet living in a nudist community takes all the fun out of Halloween. I'd rather suck Harry's thingy than going to Dumbledore's fancy ball minus clothes!”

“Indeed!”

“You ARE going, or...”

“Or WHAT?”

“Hermione, put that wand away...”

 

“Hmmmmmmmmmm!” (Translated : “You'll pay for this!”)

“You'll love it once we're there.”

“What on earth is this, Granger?”

“This is the first humanlike Ouroboros, Malfoy.”


End file.
